fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Born Under A Bad Sign/@comment-24407719-20150304230732
Really enjoyed Todd's introduction and I am looking foward to seeing him interact with more characters in present day. He really was enjoyable from the laundrey scene till the end you know where he just attacked a person... But hey if people can look past Ali tormenting Emily relentlessly about her sexuality, Paige drowning Emily, Ezra stalking Eria and her friends to write a book and become famous and Caleb originally working with Jenna... I'm sure people can look past Todd's faults as well - So it's a YAY from me - - Well I kinda said a lot about Tamie in the pervious paragaraph but omg those scenes were sooo cute... And that scene were Jamie found out broke my heart you did a fantastic job at creating heartbreak within one chapter. As usual Jophia were strong as the power couple of the show. Loved their little interaction to cap off the episode to prove it kinda wasn't all doom and gloom. Even more intersted to see how she will act around him considering Eric's death and all. I am looking foward to Taimon since they have been in the backdrop really but I am looking foward to seeing what they bring to the table. And for the second half I really do think Eric and Sienna would make a good couple, as for Bella I'm not sure I could see here with any of the boys. But a little sad she is gonna get her heart broken by this hunter. But time will tell. AND Phillip boy that story is gonna be intersting!! - I really enjoyed the progress of the plot. The opening scene just gave me childhood flashbacks of watching Hercules and I actual read the RULE ALL in the Fate's voice ahahah. Really enjoying the slow build of that plot! - Again Tamie is now an OTP and it has broken my heart in this episode. But GURRL like we had that disscussion Sire is shady as HELL. PLUS I WANT TO KNOW WHAT WAS IN THAT LETTER. But again all plots kinda fitted together whilst Todd may have been at the forfront everyone else pushed their story along amazingly. Also liked the Moores and Rollings family line as a whole as well as the Martins being considered respectible. It's so intersting about how all these famlies tie into the kids. And like Is said looking foward to seeing more of Phillip and how he ties into it. - ... Well with our talk I know who dies in your mid season finale and you know who dies in mine WINK WINK COUGH COUGH -Did anything that took place in this episode surprise you? - This sounds odd the fact Jamie,Josh and Damion are friends shocked me a little. I thought J&T would have been buddies with Todd instead. But it worked better beacuse that way Jamie wouldn't have been completly alone. So YAY S *Honestly, did you all thought I delivered and that it was worth the wait? - YES - Do any of you have a favorite quote from an Inferno character? - OMG so many loved the PLL Mona quote my fave character... AND MY FAVE GATSBY QUOTE SLAY S loved em. * - Lastly, what are everyone's overall thoughts in the episode. - Really well written you can see the effort you put into it and you've made a ship become real well done S was worth the wait and can I just close with #TAMIE5EVER